polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Arizonaball
Republic |personality = Hot and scalding. He is a Navajo that learned Spanish and English. |language = English, Spanish, Navajo |type = White Americans (73%, including White Hispanics) Native American (4.6%) African American (4.1%) Other ancestries (18.3%) |capital = Phoenix |affiliation = USAball (father), UKball (grandfather) and the other USA's stateballs (brothers and sisters) |religion = Christianity ( Protestants, Catholics and Mormons) Atheism |friends = The friends of his father Utahball |enemies = The enemies of his father IS OF TO HOT!!!, YUO ALMOST STOLE MY FLAG! |likes = Walking on the desert, drink some cactus juice, eat McDonald's, Grand Canyon, DEMOCRACY, Freedom, Arizona Green Tea, John McCain (RIP), TheOdd1sOut, JaidenAnimations, In n Out Burger, Plainrock124, Cars (the Pixar movie), global warming (because then he can into sea) |hates = Damn Commies, Kebab, Terrorism, Metric System, Illegal Immigrants, Daylight Savings Time, Too Much Hot, Drought, global warming (because he's already too hot) |predecessor = Alta Californiaball and Sonoraball Arizona Territoryball (1863 - 1912) Confederate Territory of Arizona (1861 - 1865) |intospace = Yes, pays Floridaball and his father for it |bork = "Border Border" |food = Arizona drink, chimichangas (I of invented them), cactus fruit, blue corn (7balls invented it in my clay) |status = Choose Jon Kyl for U.S. Senate after the death of John McCain. |notes = Temperatures are getting hotter, especially in the summer. Chance of dying in a heat stroke in summer is FUCKING HIGH. |reality = USAball's state |gender = Male }}Arizonaball is a well-known landlocked stateball in the southwestern USAball. Arizona is known for the Grand Canyon, dumb coyotes, Navajoballs, western towns, cactus, desert, sports teams, and illegal immigrants (especially from Mexicoball). The YouYubers James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut ) ,Jaiden Dittfach (JaidenAnimations) and Adam (SomethingElseYT) live here. History Its original inhabitants were native Navajoballs. Spainballs conquered the region in the renaissance and the colonial era. It was later part of Mexicoball until after the Mexican American War when Arizona was annexed by USAball. Previously the Arizona Territoryball, Arizona was the last stateball in the lower 48 (the contiguous United States) states to achieve statehood (in 1912). Alaskaball and Hawaiiball were the last 2 stateballs to achieve statehood but are NOT in the lower 48. Arizonaball sometimes gets mistaken for Macedoniaball when only its upper part is shown. His senator John McCain wanted to be a president in 2008, but lost the election against Barack Obama. Eventualy he died in 2018 due to brain cancer. Because of so much sun in Arizona, he cannot into Daylight Savings Time, as it would require him to waste energy for more. Hawaii also cannot into DST. As of 2016, Arizona cannot into weed yet (although Tucsonball and Flagstaffball supported it). Relations Arizona is somehow related and friends with other stateballs. * New Mexicoball - Probably his best friend. They both got statehood in 1912 and are now sometimes college sports rivals. * Californiaball - Big brother, though we just try to get along with each other. Both have a lot of Mexicans. Also GIB SEA AND SURF! But thank you for creating VidCon for my favorite YouTubers in my state,James and Jaiden! * Sonoraball - Mexican brother. Rocky Point is not bad. Stole 1/3 of their land. GIB SEA AND SURF! * Baja Californiaball - My another Mexican brother. GIB SEA AND SURF! * Nevadaball - somewhat friends, both share a famous river dam. * Utahball - He has similar scenery to us. I still have better canyons. * Coloradoball - 4 CORNERS. * Crimeaball - Arizonaball Thinks he is "Cry him a ball". * Hawaiiball - He cannot into Daylight Savings Time either. Good choice, I like you. * Swedenball - Jaiden helped Pewdiepie in his fight against T-Series. She is a hero! Also Roomie collaborate with James and Jaiden too! * Canadaball - Dominic Panganiban live there! He's collaborate with Jaiden and he,James and Jaiden were in the animation squad! * Texasball - Rebecca Parham lives there! She's Jaiden,James and Adam's new friend. * Idahoball - Timothy Thomas (TimTom) lives there! He's is a friend of James,Jaiden, and Adam. They got there as their second VidCon! * UKBall - Boyinaband lived here! He's collaborate the song from James (Life Is Fun) and Jaiden (Empty). You're the best! * USAball and Philippinesball - You guys shipped my YouTubers, James and Jaiden, and all of you named the ship "Jameden" They're everywhere, Fanfictions,Animations,Ships, etc. Philippinesball, I like to gave thanks to your writers Michael Sali and Mike Markus for creating the story TheOdd1sOut Vs Actually Happened . I must tell James and Jaiden soon. * Andrei Terbea - You created the animation "Andrei Vs TheOdd1sOut" and you support the ship! Thanks Andrei! * Empire of Japanball - F*CK YOU. YOU DESTROYED MY BATTLESHIP!! REMEMBER PEARL HARBOR! But now you are dead. Major cityballs * Phoenixball - state capital. * Tucsonball - the largest cityball outside the Phoenix Metropolitan Area with a lot of Mexican people. * Mesaball - the biggest cityball in Phoenix Metropolitan Area. * Scottsdaleball * Tempeball * Yumaball - the hottest cityball in USA with a Chinese minority. * Flagstaffball - the largest cityball in Northern Arizona. * Prescottball * Lake Havasu Cityball Gallery 3Seh4cc.png|Mad Mex, credit from Polandball 1604727 1397364783868599 1443094249 n.png|Arizonaball and Crimeaball. Colorado River Water Takings.png 47391 490157147732268 1964926175 n.png|Californiaball and Arizonaball on surfing and sea. qY2FAni.jpg External Links * Facebook Page * Facebook Page (the best one) zh:亞利桑那球 Category:USAball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Desert Category:Stateballs Category:Arizonaball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Navajo Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:America Category:North America